


The Insanity That Comes With Being Tony Starks Daughter

by WitchyNikkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Author has too many emotions, Avengers Tower, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiverse, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone lives in the tower and is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyNikkie/pseuds/WitchyNikkie
Summary: In our world they’re fictional superhero’s. But in reality they’re from a different version of our earth. In 1997 Tony Stark’s former lover and his 6 month old daughter got accidentally thrown into our world. Now 22 years later Stark discovers that his daughter is alive. He and the other avengers go on a mission to rescue her. Not only from our world but the hydra agents who are trying to kidnap her as well.Insanity ensues. Stark has a heart. And basically is a canon divergence after the first avengers. They all live in the tower and save the world together.Aka author hated endgame because squishy feels. Plus Peter Parker is of age.Big Thanks To My Lovely Beta Mage_player. It’s her job to make sure I don’t make every person an OC.





	1. The Day I Was Kidnapped and Thrown Into Another Dimension - Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone,  
> My first fic on AO3. Please be kind, this fic is beta’d but if you spot a major grammar issue don’t hesitate to point it out please!
> 
> Italics = inner thoughts of Chloe
> 
> I’ll be trying to update about every week, but I’m in theatre so when tech week hits I cannot always do so. I don’t know how long it’ll be right now but will keep y’all updated on that when I know.

I stood there surrounded. Men everywhere, German accents except, not? Like they were from some adjacent country or rural part of Germany that nobody had ever seen. I couldn’t understand what they were saying, or rather I couldn’t believe what they were saying.

“Are you sure it’s her? Stark’s daughter?” The shortest one had the most understandable accent. But what did he mean, Starks daughter? I’m not anyone’s daughter. Plus Stark...the only Starks I knew were fictional. The Starks of _Game of Thrones_ and Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Either way I couldn’t be a daughter of Stark. I looked rapidly around trying desperately to find a way out. Suddenly a boy dropped down next to me. Startling my surrounders. 

“Chloe James?” He said smiling at me. It was the kind of dazzling smile that would normally make me melt. I couldn’t really find words, so I just kind of nodded. “Okay then hold on tight!” He grabbed me by the waist and then we were yanked upwards. I realized he was swinging by, what was that, a rope...no definately not, _what..._ Is that a web....what the fuck was going on?????

We landed nearby on a balcony. There like they were straight from the comic pages were The Avengers. I couldn’t help but freak out, because, well, these guys were clearly not cosplayers. Somehow they were the real deal. The boy set me down...not boy, Spider-Man I realized...and looked at the others. “She was about a block away. Hydra was surrounding her. But luckily I think they were stupid enough to question if it was really her just based on the hair color.” He turned and smiled at me again, “it looks really good on you, by the way. I love the red.” 

_Ho. Ly. Shit._ Fucking Spider-Man just told me he loved my hair color. I nearly fainted. Thankfully though I was able to keep my head on for just a bit. The tall one, who very clearly was Captain America approached me.

“I’m sure you have about a million questions, but we don’t have time to explain. Do you have anyone you need to call, tell them your safe before we go.” I stared at him, go? Go where? 

“N-no. Nobody’s going to miss me. Trust me.” It was sad but true. With my adoptive parents dead, and having cut ties with all of my close friends, the only people who would notice me gone was work. And truth be told I hated that job anyway. I felt myself shifting away, I definitely didn’t want to be here right now. 

“Are you sure?” This time it was Iron Man. Tony Stark who spoke. His face was kind, gentle even. He was even kiltered like he was looking for a bomb to explode. Wait didn’t those guys say something about me being “Stark’s Daughter”??? What did that mean????????? 

Though the answer to that would have to wait, because just as fast as we were away from them, the German Guys, a.k.a. Hydra burst through the door behind Iron Man, Captain America and Black Widow. Immediately Spider-Man grabbed me and we were falling. Only this time when I opened my eyes we weren’t flying through Atlanta, but what looked vaguely like New York. _How the HELL did we end up in New York._ Spider-Man swung us onto what looked like a helipad. Then I realized what building we were on. This was **the** Avengers tower. _I’m either having some serious drug induced coma dreams or something hinkey is up. Either way I need fucking drink._ Iron Man landed on the helipad next to us. I looked at him nervously. 

“Steve and Tash are taking care of the rest of those guys. Why don’t you help them out Peter.” He’d stepped out of the suit as he was saying this. He looked at Spider-Man, Peter, expectedly. Peter smiled at me and then his suit replaced the mask and went off to fight whatever guys were left.

“Sure thing Mr. Stark! See ya around Chloe!” I could barely hear my name as he flung himself off the side of the helipad.

I looked at Mr. Stark, only a lot nervous and confused. He motioned for me to follow him and moved inside. As we walked in, I couldn’t help but marvel at it all. _Hehe_ I giggled _Marvel how fucking ironic_. Mr. Stark looked back at me raising an eyebrow. I shook my head hoping I didn’t seem like the maniac I clearly was. We walked into an extremely open space, there were circular couches surrounding a big screen television and a small fire pit below it. 

“I know you must be overly confused right now. I know would be lost out of my mind.” He said warmly as he sat down towards the middle of the couch. He looked at me with kindness unlike I’d ever known. I sat on the edge of the sofa though, as far from him as possible. I’m still not super sure this isn’t a hallucination of mine. “I can try to explain, but trust me the truth sounds so wild I’m sure it will sound fake. God knows when I found out.” 

“Hit me.” I replied, cringing at just how _southern_ I sounded in that moment, “I’m sure it’s better than my current theory.” 

“Which is...?” He said smiling, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“That I’m in some sort of coma and this is a hyper-realistic drug induced dream. The ketamine neuro-transmitter thing” I was fiddling with my fingers, like I always do when I’m anxious. 

”Well, that’s definitely one theory, and not a bad one I might add. However, not quite...Have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?” I nodded. “The earth you were living on, it’s just one of dozens, if not hundreds of earths that exist. But it’s not the one you were born on.” My eyes shot up at him. _What does that even mean?_ “You were born here. On this earth. But when you were six months old, you and your mother accidentally slipped through a small tear in the fabric and were sent to that other earth.” 

I was shaking my head. “No, that’s not possible. And what you found a way to slip through a tear to come grab me? Why? Why not leave me th—“ I cut myself off when I looked out the windows. That’s when I noticed it. On the skyline were two shining twin towers. Only they shouldn't be there. They haven’t been there since 2001. _This is impossible_.

“An old associate of mine Dr. Pynne discovered a way to slip between the fabrics a few years ago. So yes, myself, Steve, Tash and Peter came through to grab you. To save you from Hydra. They figured out how to do it too, and they were planning on kidnapping you.” 

“Why?”

“Because,” He seemed at a loss for words for a moment. “You’re my daughter.”

Of course this was the moment all the adrenaline left my body and I fainted. 


	2. Thanks, I hate it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up, and begins to process what the new reality looks like. A bit of Stony moments, some funny bits. Fluff. Fluff all day long. Also, a bit more language in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, gals, and all others in between. Here’s chapter two, a little bit of world building and even more character building. Hope you enjoy.

When I started to come to, I was disoriented. I heard voices but they sounded like they were millions of miles away.

“Tony I can literally feel your stress, calm down, Bruce said she’d be fine. She’s fine.” The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

“How can you say that Steve? She fainted, like actually passed out.” Mr. Stark sounded stressed as hell. I would know of course, because that’s exactly what my voice does when I’m stressed. It’s not exactly a difference just anyone would be able to discern, but here we are. The way his voice lifted up, it was so clear to me how upset he was. Why though? 

Okay, I get it, I’m not stupid I know he’s technically my father...but we literally just met. He’s had exactly one conversation with me. _Chloe you idiot he’s your father don’t count the guy bad until you know him JEEZ._ I don’t know...it’s weird. I don’t normally trust...well anyone. My parents basically hid the fact that I was adopted my whole life. I didn’t even find out until they’d died. It’s why I tend to shut everyone out. 

“She was nearly kidnapped, thrown off the side of a building and jumped through interdimensional rifts Tones. She understandably passed out, she maybe even had a-, a-,”

“an adrenaline drop.” Another voice cut in. _Who was that?_

“Yes! But you stressing out is not helping her or yourself.” _Wow_ Cap sure doesn’t talk like that to Tony in the movies on my earth. 

“Tony,” the other voice said. “He’s right, plus according to my test results she hadn’t slept for at least a day and a half, she was exhausted and properly stressed out. She’s allowed to faint, hell I would faint or at the very least hulk out.”

_Oh...Dr. Banner that was the speaker._

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open, and because I wasn’t wearing my glasses I couldn’t be 100% but it definitely looked like Mr. Rogers was **holding** Mr. Stark. _Ho. Ly. Shit._ Well that’s a thing apparently. I moved my head around, searching for my glasses, and Mr. Stark realized I was awake. 

“Hey, here we took them off while you were un—“ he stopped mid-word, reaching for a small table nearby. “While you were sleeping.” It looked like saying the word _unconscious_ might give him a stroke. He moved closer to me, coming close enough I could see his face almost clearly. _How old is he?_ I thought, because in this moment he looked older than before. His face lined with wrinkles, “How ya feeling?”

“Weird...” I said as I sat up and looked around. I was in some sort of hospital setup. “Where are my glasses?” 

“Oh here.” He picked my glasses up as he approached me. “I took a look at them, they seem pretty old? When was the last time you got a new pair?” He handed my glasses to me. Once I put them on the world came into clearer view. Dr. Banner, Bruce, The Hulk, _Jesus what the fuck do I call these people_ , was handsome to say the least. 

“Uh, when I was 19. And that’s only because my previous boss paid for them.” I shrugged, “No health insurance.” There was a window to my left, just behind Dr. Banner. There it was again. The towers. 

“I - uh - is that the World Trade Center?” All three of them looked out the window 

“Yes?” Mr. Stark answered. Clearly confused.

“So... I’m guessing the date 9/11 doesn’t mean much to y’all” 

They all kind of looked at each other and shook their heads. “Chloe, I mean obviously there are going to be some differences, but what does all of that mean to you?”

“Nothing... it’s nothing don’t worry about it.” I looked down skirting my view away from the window and that’s when I noticed the IV. “Do I need this? Because I kinda hate needles.” I glared at it suspiciously. 

“Of course, let’s get that out. I just wanted to keep you hydrated for a bit.” Dr. Banner moved around to the other side of my bed. I heard the captain chuckle a bit. 

“Something funny?” I asked. Giving him a sideways glance trying to avoid watching the needle coming out. 

“No. No. The way you were glaring at that needle. It looks familiar.” He gave Mr. Stark a pointed look. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m fine with needles.” Mr. Stark replied, but at that point booth Dr. Banner and the captain were laughing full out. 

I was handed a wad of gauze to apply pressure. “So what exactly happened?”

“Well you fainted, just as the others arrived back from sending those Hydra agents up to the raft. Cap here-“ Mr. Stark touched the captain’s hand which was on his shoulder. “Carried you down here and Brucie Bear checked you out. He said you’ll be fine with some rest.” He gave me a pointed look. 

“Yeah, I heard that point about not having slept. Don’t give me that look. I know that look, I give that look to people too. Sleeping isn’t always easy so sometimes I don’t try.” I avoided making eye contact with him. “Anyway, I feel better than I have in a long while, how long was I out?” 

“About 4 and a half hours. Not exactly a full nights sleep Chloe.” Dr. Banner said raising an eyebrow. 

I shrugged again, “Meh. It’s better than most nights. Oh will y’all stop with the looks. Sleeping is a pain in the ass anyway and you all know it.” They were all staring at me. Dr. Banner doing the over the glasses disapproving look thing. Both Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers were very effective dad looks. _If they’re together...like_ **_together together_ ** _does that mean they’re both like my dad? Oh I have read way too much smut of Captain America for him to be my dad._ I felt my face heating up. I shook my head. “Okay, obviously things are pretty different here.”

Mr. Stark coughed. “Yes, we were able to do a bit of research into your version of earth but once we realized Hydra was also after you we knew we needed to just grab you up. Feel free to ask questions.” 

And so, we launched into a conversation that lasted for what felt like hours. I’d ask questions and get answered to the best of their ability. Basically, Stan Lee was a world jumper, he jumped into my world, but accidentally went back in time as well. He wasn’t able to come back to this version of earth, so he used versions of The Avengers to make his fortune on my earth. His last jump happened shortly after the last fight with Loki, so anything that happened after that was pretty fictional. So I told them the stories he’d continued. The plot of all the avenger movies that I could remember. Though to be fair my memory is shit.

****

“Wai-wait a second, so Peter is like perpetually 16?” Mr. Stark was belly laughing, well they all were. Two more chairs had been brought over so Cap and Dr. Banner could sit next to me. I couldn’t help but notice the way Cap was always touching Mr. Stark. A hand on his back or shoulder or running through his hair. It was like it was wholly unintentional. 

“I mean, there have been a few movies and video games that have explored an older version but yes. He pretty much is always between 16 and 19. Or he ends up dead and another version of Spider-Man appears. There’s Miles Morals, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Woman, Spider-Pig, a couple of alternate dimension Spider-Man’s—“ 

“DID SHE JUST SAY I GET KILLED OFF AND A PIG BECOMES SPIDER MAN?!?” Peter Parker came running in. “I’ve been vaguely listening from down the hall and I just...A PIG?” 

“If it makes you feel any better Peter Parker Spider-Man has gotten three different versions just in movies.” 

“Why did they need to make three different versions? Were the first two shit?”

“Okay I will defend the Toby McGuire series until the day I die. But yea, Andrew Garfield really fucked up the second one. Tom Holland did amazing in the MCU versions, and frankly he looks the most like you too.” 

Peter stared at me. “You think I look like Tom Holland?” 

“Wait is he in this universe too?” 

Mr. Stark immediately pulled out his phone and after a quick google, showed it to me. Sure enough, the handsome young brits’ face smiled at me from the phone in his hand. Then turned and looked at it himself, “you know I never noticed how much you favored him Pete. You could easily do a Tom Holland impersonation contest if you could get the accent down.” Peter shook his head in disbelief. He pulled up another chair, and the four men started chatting about who they would actually want to play them in movie versions of their lives. 

In moments where the conversation drifted or the gentlemen in the room talked among themselves I found myself staring at the towers. I just, why were they there. 9/11 never happened. How? Why? Did the taliban exist? Was the war in the Middle East still an ever present thing? I thought about asking earlier, but it just felt weird. I shouldn’t obsess over it, but I don’t know. My whole life has included that war. Never really super present, as I was lucky enough to have never felt it directly but, like a low static always a part of my world. If it didn’t exist, then the whole generation of people my age would have totally different experiences. 

“Chloe, you’re staring at the towers again.” Mr. Stark noted, looking at me with mild concern. “What is it about them? Why does it set you on edge.” 

I sighed, “I guess ‘cause it’s a pretty big reminder that I’m not on the earth I know. On my earth, there was an attack on September 11th, 2001. Three planes hijacked by terrorists flew into both of the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. A fourth plane was heading for the White House but crashed prematurely. Thousands of people were killed. Firefighters, EMTs and other first-responders died in the hundreds that day, more have died from illness caused by the debris. We also had mass shootings on like, a daily basis growing up.” They all stared at me, I didn’t know how else to explain to them. “On my earth we did active shooter drills on a monthly basis at school. Every place I’ve ever worked has had an escape plan in case of terrorist attack or mass shootings. It was just a part of my life. And I don’t know this feels like it’s a totally different place. I can see the New York skyline, but it doesn’t fit and it’s weird.” Mr. Stark looked like he wanted to say something, but I cut him off. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful as hell you didn’t let me get kidnapped, but frankly I’m doing my best here not to freak the hell out.” I felt my shoulders slumping, my hands were shaking and my voice was doing that dumb thing where it broke in the middle of a sentence. Mr. Stark sat on the edge of the bed and gently took my hands in his. 

“Chloe,” he said calmly, he was gently rubbing circles on the backs of my hands with his thumbs. “You’re allowed to freak the hell out. Your world view has shifted, and what you thought was impossible became possible. I mean hell, we’re fictional characters to you, and now we’re all sitting in a room together talking about how different the stories are from reality. Your life has just changed completely. Freaking the hell out would be the rational and honestly expected result.”

“I know I wouldn’t be able to handle it super well, and I’m a fucking superhero!” Peter added with a lopsided grin. 

“Language, I’m letting it slide with Chloe because she’s had a tough day, but the two of you really need to watch your mouths!” Cap noted giving both Mr. Stark and Peter a knowing glare. 

“I wish you much luck trying to curb my cursing habit.” I chuckled. “I’ve been cursing like a pirate since I was like 14 and even when I try to stop it, I struggle until I give up.” Mr. Stark and Peter both laughed at me. Cap gave a disapproving look, but didn’t say anything else. 

“Okay kid, I know you’ve got to be hungry. Does pizza sound good to you?” Mr. Stark, no...Tony I should at least call him Tony... asked. He smiled that same smile that made his face crinkle. 

I nodded, “As long as there aren’t any vegetables on it I’m fucking down.” 

“LANGUAGE.”


	3. A Step In the Right, but Weird Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry this took me nearly three months to post an update, life got stupid. Once again, thanks to my lovely beta!
> 
> The rest of Chloe’s first day on the new earth. ALSO JARVIS makes things awkward as usual. Thanks for reading

Tony and Cap led me back to that large open space where we originally walked in from the helipad. “I think it would be best if you stayed here, at least for the next few days until the others clear the city and make sure Hydra isn’t just hanging out waiting for you.” Tony had a soulful look to his face. Like he was a wizened old man living in the body of this 40 something man. 

“That’s fine I guess.” I wouldn’t really know where to go anyway. 

“Well JARVIS will make you feel like it’s home hopefully.” 

Suddenly a disembodied spoke from seemingly nowhere and everywhere all at once. “Hello Miss, may I ask, which would you like to be referred as, Miss James or Miss Stark?”  I found his light British voice pleasant, like a warm blanket surrounding me. 

But I found his question unsettling a bit. How on earth did I respond. Tony was looking at me, looking as embarrassed as I felt, taking a deep breath  I felt a blush creep up into my chest and neck...“Ummm, could you just call me Chloe?” 

“Miss Chloe it is.” 

“Hey J, could you order pizza for everyone, and make sure one is vegi free for Chloe please, but besides that the usual.”

“Certainly sir.” 

“So he’s real too, I have to say I’m a bit surprised.”

“While we wait for the pizza I’ll take you down to your suite, if that’s okay?” Tony looked at me expectantly. The embarrassment from his AI asking me about whether I was comfortable changing my surname, seemed to have worn off. 

“You two go off for a bit. I’ll make sure to call you guys for food when it gets here, before J calls the others.” Cap walked over to Tony and gave his hand a subtle squeeze. 

I nodded silently, still contemplating their relationship as Tony led me to the elevator. And pressed the button for the floor just below the penthouse. When we stepped off there was another general living space with a small kitchen. 

“This is the private living space just for those of us who live on this floor. It’s just me, Steve and you, and Peter when he’s around. He goes back and forth between here and his apartment in Cambridge, he’s a senior at MIT.” While he was talking he pointed out the different rooms and then led me to the one he had designated my room. 

Once inside there was a small  sitting/living room with a connected kitchenette. It had been decorated cleanly and modern. There was a huge bookshelf mostly bare for me to fill in. Next to it a love seat that looked warm and inviting with a small fireplace in the center of the wall that had a door on either side. The on on the right led to a sizable bedroom. With a bed fit for about five of me. There was a large flat screen tv opposite the bed and a large dresser on the wall next to the door. The opposite wall wasn’t really a wall at all, more of a wall of windows. From floor to ceiling they showed a beautiful view of the New York skyline. The sun was just starting to set and I just stood there for a moment standing in the beauty of it. Linking to the bedroom was a bathroom and decently sized closet. The other door in the sitting room led to a completely empty room, “For whatever you want or need it to be.” Tony said, “an office or a craft room whatever your heart desires. Just tell JARVIS what you need and he’ll order it for you. The same goes for the rest of your space. If you want different sheets or all new furniture whatever. J will help you order it.” 

As if he was summoned JARVIS’s voice came over the speakers, from wherever they were, “Miss Chloe, Master Stark, Mister Rogers has asked me to inform you both that the food has arrived.”

“Well then,” I said, “we should probably go eat.” 

“Actually Miss Chloe,” JARVIS said, “Mister Rogers has offered to bring a few of the pizzas up to your floor so that the three of you and Mister Parker could all eat without the chaos of all the other of the avengers.” 

I looked to Tony who simply shrugged. “It’s up to you kid.”

I considered for another moment. Knowing myself and how exhausting big groups can be for me and the fact that this whole day had just been insane, eating with a limited amount of people, showering and then passing out for a few hours sounded like the best plan. “Tell him that sounds good JARVIS, thank you.”

“Of Course.”

Moments later Cap and Peter arrived on the elevator holding approximately 10 pizzas. Knowing what I knew about their metabolisms it didn’t surprise me too terribly, but still was startling to realize just how many pizzas they would have to order to feed all of the avengers. I shudder to think at that bill. We sat around the small dinner table in the kitchen. Peter and Tony were chatting about some new invention they’d been working on while Cap was asking me some bits about my childhood and growing up. He knew what it was like to feel out of place in this world, “Chatting about the good things can help, I promise.”

Cap continued to consistently always have his hands on Tony. It was honestly really sweet. We were about 20 minutes into the dinner, I finally broke, “Okay I gotta ask.” Looking at them closely. “Are you two...a thing?” I said, raising my eyebrows. 

Tony just shrugged his shoulders, “Yea, it’s been going on for awhile now, it's no big deal. Is it?” 

“No, I don’t care, I was just curious.” They were honestly cute as fuck, the way they smiled at each other made a part of my heart swell. 

After about 4.5 slices of pizza I was stuffed to the gills and ready to rest. “Well if y’all don’t mind, I’m going to shower and go to bed. Goodnight to you all. Returning to my room, I took nearly 20 minutes to figure out the shower. It had been stocked with a dozen types of shampoo and conditioners along with body wash. I picked out all of the things that smelled like flowers. The shower itself was short. Only just doing the bare minimum and letting the overly hot water relax the muscles in my back. The sheets on my bed were beyond luxurious and cool. I simply relaxed into them, letting sleep over take me.


	4. Solitude Was the Only Logical Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, and crazy late. But here’s a new chapter!  
> Peter will return in the next one I promise! There will be some serious development on that end I promise!!
> 
> Until the next time  
> -Nik

The next day I woke up early, sunlight streaming in through the glass wall. I made a mental note to ask about curtains another day. I made my way into the kitchen which was well stocked with, well, everything. 

I was just grabbing a chocolate chip PopTart when the elevator dinged, signalling the arrival of someone on the floor. I was still in my pjs and bed head when  _ the  _ Pepper Potts walked in. She didn’t notice me at first instead choosing to call out “Tooooonnnnnyyyyyyyyy You’re late as usual and if we don’t get to the board- OH Hello!”  I felt instantly 5 points less attractive. Her red hair slicked back into an iconic ponytail. She wore a purple pant suit that made her look like the most powerful woman in the world

“Hi, I’m -uh-“  _ wait, what’s my name?  _ “Chloe, it’s nice to meet you Miss Potts.”

_ God I pray I never ever ever piss her off. She may kill me with just a look.  _

“Chloe! It’s so nice to meet you!” Much to my surprise, she pulled me in for a tight hug. At this point, Tony emerged from his room, dressed sharply in a grey suit, without a tie. Steve was behind him, wearing only a pair of loose pajama bottoms. “Well there you are!” She scolded Tony, “and I told you, you have to wear a tie for board meetings.” 

“Pep, we’ve been over this, I don’t even know how to tie the damn thing. At least I’m mostly dressed. If you want me to wear one you’ll have to tie it.” 

She huffed, but pulled one out of her purse, ever prepared. “I’m not that great at it either you know, but at least I try.” She went to go put it on him, clearly already frustrated with trying to tie it. 

“Stop stop stop, you’re mutilating that beautiful tie.” I had to stop them, it was clearly silk and expensive as hell. I stood in front of Tony and quickly and skillfully tied his tie into a half-Windsor knot. 

“How do you know how to do that?” Pepper seemed shocked.

“It’s what I got my degree in. I majored in theatre with a focus on costume construction. I did it for awhile after graduating but it just wasn’t paying the bills anymore, sometimes I would be on wardrobe crew, but I hated that even more. I don’t think I’ve sewn in 6 months. However, I learned a lot of valuable skills, including about 5 different tie knots.” I shrugged my shoulders. After I finished tying his tie, I smoothed Tony’s collar and lapel on his jacket. “Honestly Tony if you’re going to wear a suit this nice you should have it tailored to you.” 

Pepper gave me a side eye look, like she didn’t quite know what to make of me. “We need to go, but I will be back to chat with you.

About two hours later they came back. I had taken the time they were gone to tame my hair, brush my teeth and find an acceptable outfit to wear. Somebody had outfitted the closet and dresser with basics. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose mint t-shirt. I was sitting on the small couch in the main living space watching Grey’s Anatomy, which  _ thank GOD  _ was the same on this version of earth. When they walked in Tony was ripping his tie off as soon as he walked in. Pepper sat down on the couch next to me. “Oh I love this episode! The fact that have to do a c-section there! Good God, it’s terrifying.” We’d spent about an hour together when she looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. Then with a wicked grin she leaned in closely, “so the boys tell me there’s a ton of movies featuring them in the earth you lived on.” I waited wondering where this was going, “Am I in any of them? And if so who plays me?” 

I couldn’t quite look her in the eye for a moment, but when I finally made eye contact I knew I couldn’t lie to her if I tried. “Well yes, you’re mostly featured in the Iron Man trilogy, but you pop up in a couple other movies...”

“Naturally.”

“Gwyneth Paltrow plays you.” I still avoided her eyes.

“Well, she’s iconic. But what aren’t you telling me? Because you’ve got the same look that Tony does when he’s telling me a half truth”

“Well, they mostly brought you on to be a love interest....for Tony” I added the last bit quickly. Pepper sat there for a long moment silent. I was busy studying my cuticles  _ I mean honestly I need a manicure, they’re ridiculous  _

“Did you know about this?” Her voice was very poignant.

“How could I?” Tony was indignant.  _ And the freckles on my arms, I wonder what constellations I could create out of them.  _

And then,  **she laughed** “I mean honestly, why can’t a strong woman be a part of a movie without it being about the guy. And I’m like the gayest of gay. And Tony may be bi but honestly, we’d never fit.” She was giggling from that moment on. 

Pepper left after a couple more hours of chatting with me. Tony and Steve had been in and out of our little living room throughout the day. At this point it was early afternoon and Pepper was unfortunately booked for the rest of the week, “But you and I will see each other again soon. I promise. I’ll take you shopping so you can have a lot more to work with.” She pat me on the head and took her leave. If anyone else had done that I would’ve been annoyed but with her I could tell, it was an act of endearment. Especially when she did the same thing to Tony as she walked out. 

“So kid,” Tony said shooting a bright smile to me. “You wanna check out my workshop?” He raised an eyebrow and I knew stronger women wouldn’t have been able to say no to such a cute face. 

Tony’s workshop was even grander in person, and I could understand why. His creations were a thing of beauty. Even DUM-E and U, they were wildly adorable. When I first walked in, DUM-E actually bowed to me. 

“Well aren’t you a sweet little thing” I said to him petting what I assumed to be his head. Tony pointed out various things here and there, his work station with holographic screens, a large table that seemed to hold a bay to work on the Iron Man suit, but I stopped him when I saw a large industrial sewing machine tucked in the corner. 

“Why do you have this?” I asked him touching it slowly.

“Sometimes the others get holes in their suits, I patch them up because I know if anyone even suggested that Natasha do it she would skin them alive.” 

I had to laugh at that, “I mean, I used to sew for a living, but I would probably skin someone alive too if they suggested I fix something just because I had certain parts and they didn’t.” 

Tony laughed at me then. “I think you’re going to fit in just fine here Clo” 

I’d had so much people by the time the sun was setting, I decided to take my leftover pizza and eat in the small sitting room in my suite. I sat not really looking at anything, wishing I had a good book to curl up with. 

“JARVIS?” I said quietly.

“Yes Miss Chloe?” 

“Could you order me copies of all 7 Harry Potter books as well as the Hunger Games and Divergent franchises?”

“Would you like just the books or the movies as well?”

“Both, thank you.”

“Of course.” That would get me started. I could at least reread my favorites, this was a good place to start. As I settled into bed that night, I still couldn’t help but feel like the bed was massive. At least 4 more people could have fit in it comfortably. It made me aware, I was alone. 

It wasn’t a new feeling. I’d literally been alone for months now. I’d done it to myself, but still, I felt...cold. I knew I should seek out Tony or maybe even Steve when I was feeling like this, but that felt weird and maybe even a little wrong. 


	5. In Which Everything Goes Wonderfully Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in the same day SAY WHAT.  
> A treat for my long unplanned hiatus. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving week my friends. 
> 
> ALSO  
> Guess who’s back?

I’d been living in the tower for about a week when JARVIS informed me that Peter had returned to the tower. He was in his last year at MIT and therefore only spent a few days to a few weeks at a time in New York. The day I had come he’d been called in for help, but had to leave the next day to return to classes. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t missed him. He was the only person around my age, and he was funny, kind and handsome as hell. Before he left he’d given me his phone number and simply said “text me” with a wink that should have been fucking illeagal. Tony had given me a Starkphone, which honestly was so much better than my iPhone ever was, so we texted. A lot. Peter made me feel normal, like I wasn’t a) suddenly the daughter of a billionaire and b) now living on a different version of earth. He was also wicked smart, which I mean of course he was but man. 

I had this plan that the day he came back to the tower I would dress up in this red top that was hot but not in a slutty way and do my make-up and just generally look more put together than I had the last time he’d seen me. But the night before I couldn’t rest at all. My brain wouldn’t turn off and I spent most of it tossing and turning. The few hours I did sleep I’d had nightmares about Hydra agents coming to grab me. I’d barely pulled myself out of bed and was slouching at the little breakfast bar in the common kitchen when JARVIS hareled his arrival. I was forcing myself to drink coffee, which I hated more than life and just generally feeling like shit. I scurried away into my suite and attempted to do something with my appearance.

When I looked in the mirror I knew it was mostly a lost cause. My hair was sticking up and textured in a fashion that made it look like I was the daughter of Harry Potter and Hermionie. Under my eyes were bags so dark and so deep it would take a pound of concealer to hide them. That plus the fact that I’d basically been inside for a week meant that my usually fair skin was downright porcelain. It’d be pretty if I didn’t look like an actual zombie. 

I decided I could at least tame my hair with a shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand it slowly work my hands through the knotted tresses shampooing my scalp as much as I could. I let the conditioner sit for as long as possible before rinsing. When I stepped out I put my hair in a tight Dutch braid feeling at least somewhat human. I sipped on my now lukewarm coffee, which honestly was even  _ worse _ than when it had been hot. I decided to dress like I normally would, ie black skinny jeans with a cool toned t-shirt. That red blouse would have to wait for another day. I didn’t even try with the makeup, knowing it would only make me feel worse about my inability to hide my imperfections. 

Peter was in the common living room when I walked out. He had his eyebrows pushed together in a clearly frustrated face, he was staring at his laptop typing away. He didn’t even noticed when I walked in, I walked over, expecting him to look up but he never did. 

I poked his forehead where his eyebrows were causing canyons on his skin, “Ya know” I said when he looked up at me startled, “my mama used to say if you keep your face scrunched up like that for long, you’ll end up with it stuck like that” My accent came out thick and twangy, but it was real so I decided not to let it bother me. 

“Chloe, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough to notice you seem to be real annoyed by whatever it is you’re lookin’ at there. What is it?”

“I’m not exactly sure, you see last week MJ got a series of emails all with encrypted attachments and vague bodies saying things like ‘you need to know’ or ‘only you can get this to the right people’ and the most menacing of all, ‘ he has to be stopped.’ Anyway, she gave them to me and I started decrypting them, but they seem to be just a series of binary code that doesn’t mean anything. I’ve tried putting it through different translators and changing it to different types of codes, but it’s just nothing!” He growled, clearly annoyed.

“Have you tried changing the file type?”

“What do you mean?” His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

“I mean, sometimes when something opens as .txt file and it’s just binary it means it just needs to be read as a different file type, like maybe an image file or even a video file. If you just change the suffix name and try to reopen it...” He was staring at me face full of shock. 

“Oh. My. gOd you’re a GENIUS!!” Peter made quick work of changing the files first to a .pdf and then to a .png. That was the trick. Suddenly pictures started opening up. At first they didn’t make a whole lot of sense to me, but Peter got real intense. “Kingpin.” Was all he said. 

“You mean Wilson Fisk?”

“You know him?” Peter sounded surprised.

“He’s a featured villain in a lot of the comics based on y’all. Basically every earth based super fights against him at least once.” The pictures didn’t show anything super incriminating, just generally gave off a weird vibe, maybe there was something I didn’t understand.

“Makes sense.”

“So what’s the plan? Give these back to your friend? Get them published, and maybe the cops actually do the right thing? Or do your spidey thing?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t need to decide right now. Since I figured out what they were I can decide what’s next after I’ve had some time. Thank you, Honestly.”

“Of course! I’m glad it actually worked.” I smiled the brightest smile I could. Now that he seemed to be in better spirits, my concern that was energizing me flew out of my body leaving me just as tired as before, if not worse. 

“Hey, are  **you** okay? You look...”

“Tired, I didn’t get much sleep last night...and what little I did get, felt rough.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Meh, it is what it is. Not much I can do about it, especially since I keep forgetting to ask Tony about getting some curtains for my room. It’s bright as hell in my room during the day and there’s no way I can nap in there.”

“I wish you had mentioned something Miss Chloe,” JARVIS interjected. “I can adjust the tint on all the windows in the tower, if you wish, I can make your room as dark as you’d like.” I looked at the ceiling, where JARVIS’s ever present voice came from. 

“Oh...I didn’t think about that JARVIS.”

“JARVIS,” Peter said, “tint the windows in here please, 95%.” 

“What are you doing?”

“Here, lay down. You can nap in here while I work on one of my papers, that way you don’t have to be alone.” Peter smiled kindly at me. The boy really was a bit of gold. 

“Okay, yea...that’d be nice. I shifted myself into a laying position on the couch and let the quiet clicking of Peter’s keyboard lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you’ve noticed by now I choose to name my chapters based on different bits I find on the internet that seem to give the general base of the chapter. I appreciate all of you!


End file.
